This invention relates generally to ski boots and skate shoes and more specifically to such footwear which is adjustable to a considerable degree in both length and width.
With the increased interest in skiing, particularly for young people, has come the economic problem of buying new ski boots as a youth grows. For a fast growing teenager, the problem can require new boots every season, or possibly even more frequently. While some adjustable boot designs exist, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,800, they are essentially intended to accommodate the foot to a particular size boot by making adjustments only great enough to accommodate minor variations due to individual foot shapes. Other designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,777, have been proposed which adjust a shoe or boot in only one direction, such as width, but such designs are unsatisfactory for a growing foot which increases in both width and length.